


Cutting Hair

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [74]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sam loves his hair to be played with, cutting hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Sam lets you cut his hair.





	Cutting Hair

You looked at yourself in the mirror, running your hands through your hair. You had the urge to cut your hair, to change your appearance. You raised your scissors.

You smiled, turning your head from side to side. It looked really good. You were happy that you had so much experience in cutting your own hair. Your stomach rumbled, so you decided to go eat dinner. Humming, you made your way to the kitchen. 

Sam and Dean were in there, talking about some new hunt. Sam sat with his back to you, eating something you couldn't see. Dean halfway raised his beer in a greeting to you before he froze. "What the hell happened to your hair?" You shot him a glare, proceeding to the fridge. "I cut it. Do you have a problem with that?" He quickly raised his hands, shrugging his shoulders. "No! Nope! I don't! So no need to get angry!" You rolled your eyes, but smirked at the same time. 

When you turned around again, you looked at Sam the first time. His face was slightly red, his expression awe-struck. "Hey, Sam. You okay?", you giggled. He nodded, not taking his eyes off of you. Dean laughed at his younger brother, turning to you with a huge grin and a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Maybe you should cut his hair too?" You grinned too, tilting your head to look at Sams hair. It hadn't been cut properly in a while. Sam gulped and got up, looking at you expectantly. You giggled again, taking a swig from the beer you had gotten. He started walking, looking a bit flustered.

You pulled out a chair, motioning for Sam to sit down in it. He sat down, patiently folding his hands in his lap. You got your scissors and a hair brush, then you stepped behind him. Carefully you ran your hands through his hair, revelling in the soft feeling. Sam sighed, closing his eyes. You brushed his hair gently, bringing up the scissors. "Are you... sure you want a new haircut?" He nodded, and you shrugged, starting to cut the brown locks of his.

"And... finished!", you smiled as you stepped back, looking at your work. You hadn't changed much about the haircut itself, having only shortened his hair. Brushing your fingers through his locks one last time, you stepped in front of him and held a mirror for him. He turned his head left and right, examining your work. He smiled, standing up, and wrapped his arms around your smaller form. "Thank you, (YN)" You smiled too, patting his back awkwardly. "Anytime, Sam"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
